


gray wolf

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	gray wolf

A small gray wolf raced through the forest. The trees blurring past as she sprinted with such speed you’d think she was being chased by a pack of leeches. She wasn’t of course—she could smell them if they actually decided to come near her, which they didn't.

It was exhilarating being in her wolf form; yes, she complained about it a lot, but it truly did have its benefits—and runs like this kept her sane.

Reaching the edge of the tree line she phased back into her human form before she could be seen by others, and went to find her brother. For now, it would be just her little bit of fun—Leah Clearwater's little secret.


End file.
